Weshyri
Biology Weshyri are bipedal humanoids, physically distinguishable from humans by their superior height and even more so by their faces, which resemble that of "a mutated crab". While generally uniform, the Weshyri's physical appearances can include a number of subtle variations. While Weshyri heights vary, the typical height for a male is usually several inches over seven feet, though some grow as tall as eight feet or taller. Facially, the species has arthropod-like mandibles on their faces and long, hair-like appendages on their heads that are set into their ridged skulls. Predators' foreheads range in degree of steepness and shallowness. They can have a greater or lesser number of fangs, which can at times be piranha-like on the upper jaw. The species' reptilian-like skin can range from light to dark coloration, be mottled or clear, and be dry or wet-looking and clammy. Their heads and waists can also vary in size, they can have broad or more narrow shoulders, can be more or less muscular in physique. They also have sharp clawed hands and feet. The species' blood is bio-luminescent phosphorus green in color. Physical Prowess Weshyri are generally much stronger and more durable than humans. Their bodies are resilient to damage, capable of surviving and recovering from multiple types of wounds and radiation doses which would be fatal to other species. They are much stronger than humans, easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male and shattering solid Duracrete with their bare hands. They also seem to have very strong lower body strength because they can jump to three times their height, and can fall ten times their height and land on their feet. They are also skilled climbers, and will readily move through trees or across rooftops in pursuit of prey. Breathing and Atmospheric Sensitivity Predators have a preference for hot, equatorial climates but use their wire mesh undersuit with a temperature control element to adapt to even the most harsh environments like arctic conditions. While they are capable of breathing what is considered to be regular atmosphere for short periods of time, they generally use their helmets to filter the local atmosphere to something that suits them better, and must eventually use a breathing mask if they lose their helmet on Earth for a long enough period of time, as they originate from a methane rich environment. Vision The Weshyri’s vision operates mainly in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum; they can easily detect heat differentials in their surroundings but are unable to easily distinguish among objects of the same relative temperature. Colder objects appear more muted to them. Their visual abilities are, of course, aided by the technology in their helmets. However, Weshyri are shown to be only capable of seeing in red and black without their masks. Society The Hunt The reason Weshyri hunt is not for sustenance or elimination of threats, but as entertainment, as they will only attack life forms that have the ability to provide them with a challenge, and indeed they will seek out ways in which to attract worthy opponents or seek out places where worthy opponents may already be for their hunts. Rules When hunting, Weshyri normally avoid certain individuals such as children and some adults if they are unarmed, though they will spare armed ones if they happen to be pregnant or sickly. Anyone who has managed to kill a Weshyri in single combat or has fought alongside one is usually spared by the deceased (or alive) hunter's comrades and given a gift (often a rare or exotic weapon) as a sign of respect. Hierarchy Unblooded This means that the Weshyri have no distinguishable kills amongst their race. Once a Weshyri kills a prey and collects its head as trophy, they become blooded. All unblooded are children too young to safely hunt, or they simply have not had the chance to battle a Xenomorph yet. Blooded These are warriors who have gained the clan symbol upon their forehead after their first successful hunt. Also part of becoming blooded is conducting the hunt for the necessary materials to create their weapons, a particular metal being the most important part of the search. Retirees Weshyri who have fought their time and now are too old and honoured to hunt. Females commonly come under this section due to their roles as mothers and the driving force behind the homeworlds natural wasteland systems. Clan Leader Clan Leaders are only made by the Adjudicator's decision. These are only the best of the best Weshyri hunters. They become the forefathers of that clan and will repopulate with females of their choosing. Adjudicators The adjudicators are the administrators and law enforcers. They are world leaders and the ruling fist in the overall scheme of the culture. At this point, they simply no longer have time to hunt anymore off planet, but often foray into the underground contained hunting grounds, where younger hunters train in order to lend experience to the young ones. Adjudicators are always the leaders of a clan. Bad Bloods These are the criminal Weshyri whom have been sentenced to death and escaped. Their justice system shows that crime is very low. Language Weshyri are also capable of speech in either their own language, which resembles a series of clicks, roars, snarls and growls. While they can understand Basic, they can not speak it. The script of the Weshyri is expressed in written patterns of dashes. These written symbols appear on the creatures' gauntlet displays, their helmets, architecture, and many other surfaces. Category: Mirrodin